Asphyxie
by Atlante41
Summary: Jack obtient la permission exceptionnelle de pratiquer la pêche exoplanétaire. Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il aucun poisson dans le lac ?


**Asphyxie**

Spoiler : Saison 7, avant la mort de Janet

Disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de sous

* * *

Le M.A.L.P. avait révélé un paysage montagneux érodé, une végétation forestière luxuriante et… un grand lac aux eaux émeraude.

-L'atmosphère est comparable à celle de la Terre, ajouta Sam durant le briefing précédant la mission. La faune et la flore également. La sonde n'a détecté aucune trace de naquadah, ni d'activité Goa'uld.

-Dommage, hein, Major ! lança Jack, avec un sourire ironique mais néanmoins satisfait. Vous ne pourrez pas faire joujou avec vos instruments de mesure, cette fois !

Sam lui rendit sourire pour sourire :

-Détrompez-vous, mon Colonel. Je vais avoir énormément de choses à mesurer. La sonde a également révélé une activité tectonique de type sismique…

-Vous voulez dire que vous allez nous faire périr dans un tremblement de terre, Major ?

-Non, mon Colonel. Ces vieilles montagnes sont simplement des volcans éteints depuis des milliers d'années.

-Vous en êtes certaine ? Parce que dernièrement, j'ai vu un reportage sur Pompéi et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de finir momifié dans de la lave !

-Euh… intervint Daniel. Techniquement, les habitants de Pompéi n'ont pas été momifiés mais statufiés…

-Daniel ! grogna Jack. Peu importe les détails ! Le résultat technique, c'est que les Pompéiens se sont fossilisés vivants !

-Euh… Ça, c'est assez exact, en effet. La coulée pyroclastique chauffée à plusieurs milliers de degrés a littéralement fait bouillir leur cerveau, leurs poumons, leurs os et…

-Daniel !

L'archéologue se tût, confus.

-Major ? demanda Hammond, perplexe. Y a-t-il un quelconque risque pour qu'un de ces volcans se réveille ?

-Non, mon Général. Du reste, ces volcans éteints sont de type hawaïen et non plinien.

-Des cracheurs de feu ? l'interrompit à nouveau Jack. Vous trouvez ça moins dangereux, vous ?

-Une coulée de lave est beaucoup moins dangereuse qu'une coulée pyroclastique, mon Colonel. Si nous nous tenons à distance, nous pouvons même l'observer sans danger, comme le font de nombreux vulcanologues sur la Terre. Alors que la seconde option nous condamne à fuir au plus loin pour éviter l'asphyxie.

-Vous savez quoi, Major ? Vos observations scientifiques me glacent le sang ! Je préfère largement avoir à me battre contre tout un bataillon de Jaffas !

Il eut un mouvement de tête en direction de Teal'c.

-Sans vous offenser, naturellement.

L'ancien primat d'Apophis opina du menton.

-Mon Colonel, je vous promets que ces volcans ne se réveilleront pas avant que nos squelettes soient moins que de la poussière !

-Tant que ce n'est pas de la poussière volcanique…

-Colonel ! intervint Hammond. Je crois que le Major Carter nous a suffisamment rassurés sur ce sujet ! D'autres questions ?

-Oui ! clama Daniel. Y a-t-il des traces d'activité humaine ?

-Aucune, répondit Sam. Mais la vidéo transmise par la sonde montre une sorte de monticule rocheux qui n'a rien de naturel à une petite distance de la Porte des Etoiles. Je pense qu'il peut s'agir d'une ruine des Anciens…

-Génial ! lança Jack, très sarcastique. Des volcans pour Carter, des cailloux pour Daniel… Et Teal'c et moi, pendant ce temps, nous montons les tentes et nous faisons la tambouille, c'est ça ?

Sam et Daniel échangèrent un coup d'œil complice :

-Euh… en fait, mon Colonel…

-Oui, Jack, on a pensé que…

-« On » a pensé ? Comment ça, « on » a pensé ?

Nouvel échange de regards, plus hésitants.

-Etant donné que les rations de l'Armée sont assez congrues… commença Sam.

-… et surtout peu délectables, continua Daniel, nous nous sommes dits que, pour une fois, vous pourriez joindre l'utile à l'agréable…

-Sans blagues !

-… en emmenant votre matériel de pêche, conclut Sam, crispée.

O'Neill, stupéfait, se retourna d'un bloc vers Hammond.

-Mon Général, je peux vraiment… Vous les avez autorisés à…

-En effet, Colonel. A moins que vous n'ayez nulle envie de mêler travail et loisirs !

-Détrompez-vous, mon Général, détrompez-vous !

-Très bien ! SG1, votre mission sur P5X-870 commencera à 10:00, très précisément. Rompez !

* * *

Jack posa sa caisse de pêche au bord du lac, ravi. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, mais peu importait, au fond. Pour une fois, il n'aurait pas à supporter les monologues incompréhensibles de son Major et les explications toujours trop détaillées à son goût de Daniel. Il fit craquer ses phalanges avec un indicible soupir de bien-être puis entreprit d'installer son matériel. Dans l'incertitude des espèces poissonneuses qui peuplaient le lac, il avait tout emporté, y compris un filet de bonne taille, sans se soucier des sarcasmes de Daniel et du lever de sourcil dubitatif de Teal'c. Sam, elle, avait jugé prudent de ne faire aucun commentaire, sans pouvoir retenir toutefois un sourire en coin.

Les heures s'écoulèrent tranquillement, sous un ciel d'un bleu immuable. Jack, les yeux perdus dans l'azur, ne pensait à rien, pas même à ses flotteurs qui, du reste, se contentaient d'osciller mollement sur l'onde calme, sans plonger d'un millimètre. Lorsque enfin lui vint le réflexe de regarder sa montre, il constata que plus de cinq heures avait passé et que sa bourriche restait désespérément vide. Pas l'ombre d'une friture à mettre sous la dent de ses voraces coéquipiers.

Avec un soupir d'ennui, il replia son matériel et se traîna jusqu'au camp de base. Teal'c avait déjà préparé un feu et, un peu à l'écart, Daniel et Sam conversaient à voix basse avec animation. Lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent, tous bondirent à sa rencontre.

-Alors, Jack, bonne pêche ?

Il se contenta d'une horrible grimace.

-Exactement comme dans le Minnesota, marmotta Teal'c entre ses dents.

Sam pouffa discrètement.

-Major ! tonna O'Neill, furieux. Vos relevés indiquaient pourtant une activité animale dans ce lac !

-En effet, mon Colonel. D'après la sonde…

-La sonde s'est trompée. En cinq heures, rien ! Mes appâts sont intacts !

-Les poissons de ce lac n'aiment peut-être pas les appâts de la Tauri, Colonel O'Neill.

-Aucun poisson dans l'univers ne résiste à mes appâts ! répliqua Jack.

Il en avait profité pour jeter un coup d'œil équivoque à son Major, qui vira aussitôt à l'écarlate.

-Euh… intervint Daniel. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous contenter de nos rations pour ce soir et remettre à demain l'enquête sur la disparition des poissons ?

-Bonne idée, Daniel. A table !

Il paraissait si furieux qu'aucun de ses trois coéquipiers n'osa relancer le débat sur la pêche à la ligne exoplanétaire. L'archéologue jugea même préférable d'orienter la conversation sur les observations archéologiques de la journée.

-Il ne reste pas grand-chose de ce bâtiment, disait-il. Mais j'ai trouvé des symboles au pied d'une paroi qui ressemblent à des pictogrammes cunéiformes.

-Vous l'avez traduite ? demanda Sam.

-Non, pas encore. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la transcrire, étant donné l'état où elle se trouve et tout ce que j'ai pu comprendre pour le moment, c'est un fragment, « le brouillard du lac ».

-Le brouillard du lac ? répéta Sam.

-J'en saurai probablement plus quand j'aurai terminé la traduction. Demain, je pense.

-Et vous, Major Carter, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Teal'c.

Jack lui jeta un regard noir qui signifiait clairement « mais vous êtes fou ! ». Sam, évidemment, ravie de cette porte ouverte, ne manqua pas de s'y engouffrer.

-Oh ! dit-elle. Rien qui ne soit comparable aux reliefs volcaniques terrestres de même envergure ! Les instruments indiquent naturellement une activité tellurique, très faible. Quelques glissements de terrain çà et là. Beaucoup de roches métamorphiques. Environnement normal. Demain, j'irai examiner les eaux du lac.

-Bonne idée, Major ! bougonna O'Neill. Vous m'expliquerez ensuite par quelle savante alchimie MES poissons ont disparu !

-A vos ordres, mon Colonel ! répondit Sam avec ce sourire en coin qui commençait à l'exaspérer sérieusement.

* * *

A l'aube du lendemain, Jack se leva avant tout le monde, bien résolu à pêcher au moins une ablette avant le coucher du soleil. Son infortune de la veille l'avait vraiment humilié, et plus encore l'ironie contenue de son Major que toutes les boutades de Daniel et autres réflexions désobligeantes de Teal'c. Il allait leur montrer qu'il était un vrai pêcheur. Même s'il devait employer les grands moyens.

Il passa au moins trois quarts d'heure à sélectionner l'endroit adéquat au bord du lac, une sorte de protubérance où pourrissait une vieille souche à moitié immergée. Le sondage indiquait un trou d'eau d'une belle profondeur, donc susceptible de rassembler quelques colonies de nageoires caudales. Cette fois, il ne perdit pas de temps à s'allonger et à contempler les profondeurs célestes ; il resta concentré sur ses flotteurs, attentif au moindre frémissement. En vain. Deux heures plus tard, pas l'ombre d'un poisson n'avait effleuré ses lignes. Et ses appâts étaient toujours intacts. De plus, une odeur assez peu agréable planait depuis quelques instants. Il empoigna sa radio :

-Carter ?

-Mon Colonel ? fit la voix de Sam dans l'appareil.

-Que donnent vos analyses ?

-Pas grand-chose. La composition chimique de l'eau ne révèle aucune anomalie. Mais vous aviez raison, il n'y a plus de poissons…

-Et vous ne trouvez pas cela… étrange ?

-Bien sûr que si, mon Colonel. Mais je ne l'explique pas. Et de votre côté ? Quelque chose ?...

-Rien du tout, Carter. A part une vague odeur d'œufs pourris qui flotte depuis un petit moment…

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites, mon Colonel ?

Il perçut une certaine inquiétude dans son intonation.

-Je dis que ça sent les œufs pourris, Carter. Il doit y avoir un animal qui a dû crever pas loin ou…

-Mon Colonel, il faut rentrer tout de suite au campement. Si c'est ce que je crois, nous courons un grave danger !

-Une éruption ? Le lac est un ancien cratère ?

-Non, mon Colonel, mais vous brûlez ! Rentrez tout de suite au camp, je vous expliquerai.

Elle coupa brusquement la liaison.

-Merci, Carter ! marmonna Jack en rangeant son matériel. Vraiment, merci !

Lorsqu'il arriva au campement, Daniel et Teal'c attendaient déjà depuis un bon moment.

-Où est Sam ? demanda Daniel.

-Elle arrive, répondit Jack.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Colonel O'Neill ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! Tout allait bien… puis je lui ai dit qu'une odeur bizarre flottait depuis un moment et…

-Quelle odeur bizarre, Jack ?

-Bah, ça sentait les œufs pourris ! Pas de quoi en faire une montagne… ou un volcan !

-Les œufs pourris, vous êtes sûr ?

-Certain, Daniel !

-Alors nous courons un grave danger.

Jack lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi !

-Vous vous souvenez des symboles que j'ai trouvés hier ?

-Oui, le brouillard du lac, c'est ça ?

-Je n'ai pas réussi à traduire la suite, mais peu importe. Votre histoire d'œufs pourris m'a mis sur la voie.

-Formidable ! La voie de la raison, j'espère ? Parce que, excusez moi si je me répète, mais je ne comprends pas plus votre charabia que celui de Carter !

-Nyos, Jack.

-Quoi ?

-Le lac Nyos, au Cameroun. En 1986, les milliers de gens et d'animaux qui vivaient sur ses rives sont tous morts.

-Et j'en suis désolé, vraiment ! Mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?

-Le fond du lac avait subi de fortes secousses telluriques, laissant échapper de la croûte terrestre des gaz habituellement piégés par les sédiments. Et pas n'importe quel gaz. De l'hydrogène sulfuré. C'est lui qui a tué tous ces pauvres gens.

Jack esquissa une grimace atroce :

-Vous voulez dire que ce lac, ici, est comme votre lac… euh… machin, au Cameroun ?

-Il est situé en terrain volcanique. Même si ce sont des volcans éteints, il n'en reste pas moins que la région est soumise à une activité tellurique permanente.

-Je sens que je vais apprécier très modérément les lacs de montagne, désormais…

-Ce sont probablement des remontées de gaz qui ont éliminé les poissons du lac. Et vous dites vous-même que ça sentait les œufs pourris…

-Et alors ?

-C'est précisément l'odeur de l'hydrogène sulfuré en faible quantité.

-Et en grande quantité ?

-Il est mortel, Jack. D'autant plus qu'il est le plus souvent associé à d'autres gaz toxiques comme le méthane et l'ammoniaque. Ils émergent en nuage et se répandent à la surface des eaux jusque sur les terres… et asphyxient tout sur leur passage.

-Le brouillard de vos inscriptions ?

-Exactement, Jack.

O'Neill empoigna sa radio :

-Carter !

Pas de réponse.

-Carter, répondez !

Mais seuls de faibles crépitements émergèrent de l'appareil.

-Daniel, activez la Porte ! Teal'c, avec moi !

-Faites attention, Jack. Je n'exagérais rien en parlant de gaz toxiques.

-J'ai bien compris, Daniel. Teal'c, masques à gaz !

Les deux hommes repartirent en direction du lac. Une brume poussiéreuse errait à la surface de l'eau, traînant le long des rives.

-Bon sang ! grogna Jack. C'est pas vrai ! Où est-elle ?

Ils longèrent les bords du lac en courant.

-Là-bas ! cria Teal'c en désignant une forme allongée. Elle a dû se faire surprendre au moment où elle repartait !

Sam, en effet, était inconsciente et toutes leurs tentatives pour la ranimer restèrent vaines. Son pouls était faible et, sous ses paupières, ses pupilles fixes et dilatées.

* * *

-Docteur ?

-Elle est stabilisée mais reste inconsciente, Colonel. Pour le moment, il est impossible de savoir si son cerveau a subi des lésions…

-Des lésions ?

-Respirer un gaz toxique n'est pas sans conséquences. Le manque d'oxygène empêche le sang d'irriguer correctement le cerveau qui subit alors des dommages irréversibles.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce fichu lac a réduit Carter à l'état de légume ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Colonel. Tout dépend du temps pendant lequel elle a été exposée à ces émanations. Et je ne vous cache pas que plus il sera infime, mieux cela vaudra pour elle ! Dans l'immédiat, je l'ai mise sous oxygène. Mais je crains de ne pouvoir faire plus.

-Quand va-t-elle sortir du coma ?

Janet hocha la tête avec un pessimisme évident.

-C'est pas vrai ! râla Jack.

-Parlez-lui, Colonel. Si elle vous entend, ça peut l'aider.

-Et si elle ne m'entend pas ?

Janet haussa les épaules.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, l'état de Sam n'avait toujours pas évolué. Jack avait appliqué à la lettre les conseils prodigués par Janet, sans résultat notable. Découragé, il avait fini par s'effondrer sur le lit voisin, à cours de paroles.

-Jack ?

Il releva la tête. Daniel approchait, avec le mot « compassion » inscrit en lettres de feu sur son front, juste au-dessus de la monture de ses lunettes.

-Daniel, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me remonte le moral, c'est clair ?

-Je sais, Jack. Je viens juste de penser à quelque chose…

-Ah oui ?

-Si vous acceptiez que Teal'c vous enseigne quelques unes de ses techniques de méditation, vous pourriez peut-être entrer dans l'esprit de Sam et…

-Daniel ! C'est l'idée la plus absurde que j'aie jamais entendue !

-Jack ! Je vous parle de Sam !

O'Neill poussa un grognement de mauvais augure.

-Et vous croyez qu'elle va apprécier que je m'invite dans son inconscient ?

-Elle apprécierait encore moins qu'on la laisse mourir sans lui porter le moindre secours.

-Janet dit que les gaz toxiques ont peut-être trop endommagé son cerveau pour…

-Justement, vous le saurez tout de suite. Mais s'il s'agit seulement d'un coma profond, vous pourrez sans doute la ramener à la réalité.

-Et comment je fais ? Je la prends dans mes petits bras bien musclés et hop ?

-Jack !

-Pourquoi vous ne vous y collez pas, vous ? La méditation et tous ces trucs new age, c'est votre domaine, pas le mien !

-Sûrement. Mais en ce qui concerne Sam, je pense que vous êtes celui qui a le plus de chances de réussir.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

L'archéologue se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Bon, ça va, ça va, je vais le faire ! marmonna Jack.

-Teal'c va d'abord vous expliquer les bases de la relaxation. Puis vous vous allongerez à côté d'elle et…

-… et par l'opération du Saint-Esprit, je vais entrer dans sa boîte crânienne !

-Sam l'aurait fait pour vous, Jack.

-Je sais, je sais ! Mais si jamais je tombe sur un délire de scientifique enragée ?

-La vie de Sam ne se réduit pas qu'à des équations chimiques, même si elle vous donne l'impression du contraire.

-Si vous le dites… On passe à l'action dans combien de temps ? Enfin, action… c'est beaucoup dire !

Au même instant, Teal'c pénétra dans l'infirmerie.

-Maintenant, dit Daniel. Et pour l'amour du ciel, mettez y de la bonne volonté !

-Mais comme toujours ! répliqua Jack.

* * *

Jack s'attendait à tous les poncifs du genre : obscurité profonde, tunnel, lumière blanche lointaine, etc. etc. Mais il en fut tout autrement. Lorsqu'il se retrouva de « l'autre côté », comme disait si bien Daniel, il ouvrit les yeux sur un univers totalement inattendu. Une maternité.

L'impression était d'ailleurs étrange : physiquement, il se sentait bel et bien allongé sur un lit à l'infirmerie, son bras contre celui, perfusé, de Carter ; et pourtant, il était certain d'être également présent dans cette maternité où les gens allaient et venaient sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Même l'odeur des produits pharmaceutiques lui parvenait aux narines.

-Cool ! dit Jack.

Il remarqua, dans un couloir, un jeune homme dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Ses épaulettes indiquaient qu'il était capitaine dans l'Armée de l'Air. Malgré tout, Jack ne parvint pas à se rappeler de qui il s'agissait. Nerveux, il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, l'expression soucieuse. Au bout d'un moment, une infirmière sortit d'une pièce avec un nouveau-né dans les bras et s'adressa à lui :

-Monsieur Carter…

Carter ! Jack commença à comprendre d'où lui venait cette impression de déjà-vu. C'était Jacob. Mais à trente ans. Il tendit l'oreille :

-C'est une très jolie petite fille, monsieur Carter, disait l'infirmière en souriant.

Jacob prit l'enfant, avec une intense expression de soulagement sur le visage, puis demanda :

-Et ma femme ?

-L'accouchement a été difficile, mais elle va bien. Elle se repose.

-Je peux la voir ?

-Bien sûr. Comment allez-vous appeler ce bébé ?

-Samantha.

Jack se demanda ce que cette scène faisait dans la mémoire de son Major. Logiquement, elle ne pouvait se souvenir, même inconsciemment, de cette époque. Mais lorsqu'il voulut suivre Jacob dans la chambre de sa femme, il se trouva brusquement transporté ailleurs.

-Oh ! songea-t-il. C'et beaucoup mieux que la téléportation Asgard !

Le nouveau décor était très différent du premier : il s'agissait d'une banale salle de séjour dans un pavillon. Des photos de la famille Carter ornaient la cheminée. Un portrait de Jacob en uniforme officiel fit comprendre à Jack que plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées : il était désormais Major. Puis une voix d'enfant secouée de sanglots traversa le silence :

-Papa, elle m'a cassé mon robot !

-C'est pas vrai ! répliqua une autre petite voix très perçante. Je l'ai seulement démonté !

-Et pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Sam ? demanda Jacob.

-Parce que je voulais voir comment il était fait à l'intérieur !

-Sam… tu ne vas pas quand même pas démonter tous les jouets de ton frère pour comprendre comment ils marchent !

-Pourquoi ?

-Chérie… Démonte tes jouets à toi si tu veux mais laisse ceux de ton frère en paix !

-Mais les miens ne sont pas amusants du tout, papa ! Il n'y a rien à regarder à l'intérieur !

Jacob pénétra dans le salon, tenant d'une main un Mark en larmes âgé d'environ sept ans et de l'autre, une petite fille blonde d'environ quatre ans, aux yeux bleus d'une vivacité extraordinaire. Au même moment, une femme blonde arriva d'une autre pièce, alarmée :

-Jacob, c'est toi qui a démonté les prises de courant dans la lingerie ?

-Non, pas du tout. Tu sais bien que l'électricité, ça n'est pas ma tasse de thé.

Les deux adultes regardèrent la petite fille :

-Bah quoi ? dit Sam avec de grands yeux innocents. C'était encore plus amusant que le robot de Mark !

-La curiosité dévorante de cette enfant va tous nous tuer ! assura Mme Carter en repartant vers sa lingerie.

Apparemment, l'intérêt de Sam pour les technologies de diverses origines était très ancien.

-Sam, jouer avec les prises de courant est vraiment très dangereux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les fils électriques contiennent du courant et que tu pourrais t'électrocuter.

-Pourquoi ?

Jack avait envie de rire. Carter à quatre ans ! S'il avait pu imaginer !

Mais un battement de cils et il se trouva à nouveau ailleurs. Un cimetière. Au bord d'une fosse béante, un cercueil noir et des gerbes de fleurs. Le prêtre prononçait sa bénédiction. Les proches, en arc de cercle, écoutaient en silence. Au premier rang, un homme dans son uniforme de colonel contemplait la bière d'un air absent, le visage figé. Jacob Carter. A côté de lui, un adolescent dégingandé et boudeur serrait farouchement dans ses bras une jeune fille d'environ quatorze ans qui sanglotait. Cette fois, Jack comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait : la mère de Sam venait de mourir. Et pour la première fois depuis le début de l'expérience, il éprouva un certain malaise à sonder ainsi l'esprit de son Major. Même pour la bonne cause.

« Vous ne pouvez pas penser à autre chose, Carter ? Moi aussi, j'ai des cimetières à oublier ! »

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, le cimetière disparut et laissa place à une rue sombre, jonchée de canettes de bière vides. Un groupe de punks écoutait une radio poussée au maximum, laquelle déversait les hurlements stridents d'une musique hard rock quelconque. ACDC ou Kiss, pensa O'Neill, sans en être certain. Mais qu'est-ce que cette image faisait dans le cerveau de Carter ?

Il comprit très vite. Une autre bande venait du fond de la rue. Mêmes coupes fluo, mêmes dégaines. Un visage se détacha soudain de cette multitude. Sam. Avec une crête rose, les yeux cernés de noir, un jean déchiré bardé de chaînes, des poignets de force et un blouson en cuir écussonné d'une énorme tête de mort dans le dos. Carter, version destroy. Seize ou dix-sept ans, peut-être. Et un sourire plutôt inquiétant sur le visage. Elle tenait un couteau à cran d'arrêt à la main.

-Carter, vous n'allez quand même pas faire ça ! Ce n'est pas vous !

Mais, aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'avait pas de sœur jumelle. Et elle semblait résolue à en découdre avec les impudents qui avaient envahi son territoire.

-Je vous préviens, je refuse d'assister à ça !

La rue disparut. Il se retrouva dans un épais brouillard.

-Carter ?

La purée de poix s'éclaircit un peu sur la droite. Il distingua une forme sombre assise par terre.

-Carter ?

Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

-Bonjour, mon Colonel.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là, toute seule, dans ce brouillard, Major ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mon Colonel.

-Il faut sortir de là. Venez !

-C'est inutile. J'ai déjà essayé.

-Carter !

-Je crois que je vais dormir un peu…

-C'est hors de question !

-Mais ça fait des heures que je tourne en rond dans ce brouillard insondable ! Je n'en peux plus !

-Alors vous abandonnez ! Vous _nous_ abandonnez !

-Vous savez bien que l'optimisme et moi…

-Justement ! Vous allez sortir de ce fichu brouillard !

-Je n'en suis pas sûre. Je suis restée un moment sans oxygène avant que vous ne me rameniez à l'infirmerie.

-Carter, si je vous ai ramenée, c'est précisément pour que vous vous en sortiez !

-Pourquoi ?

Jack poussa un gros soupir d'exaspération.

-Vous savez que vous êtes aussi horripilante que lorsque vous aviez quatre ans ?

Elle eut un sourire éblouissant :

-Alors vous avez vu ?

-Oh oui ! Si j'avais été à la place de Mark et que vous m'aviez cassé mon robot, je vous aurais collé mon poing dans la figure !

-Mark n'avait pas le droit de me frapper. Papa l'aurait puni !

-Mais il ne vous punissait pas, vous !

-Bien sûr que si ! On ne démonte pas impunément les prises de courant chez les Carter !

Jack sourit :

-Vous voyez bien que vous savez être optimiste quand il le faut.

-Pas en ce qui me concerne. Vous savez ce qui fait la différence entre un officier comme vous et un officier comme moi ?

-Je sens que vous allez me le dire…

-Vous êtes un homme de terrain. Pas moi. Le survol de l'Irak en 91 est la seule expérience de conflit que j'ai eue dans toute ma carrière.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites depuis sept ans ? Du tricot ?

Elle baissa la tête.

-Carter, je sais que vous êtes crevée, mais il faut que vous preniez sur vous et que vous vous sortiez de là !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pete Shanahan ?

-Je ne sais même pas si je tiens à lui !

-Votre famille ?

Elle eut un geste de résignation.

-Carter ! Bon sang ! Quand vous étiez prisonnière dans votre foutue nébuleuse, vous étiez mal en point et pourtant, vous vous en êtes sortie !

-Je n'étais pas seule.

-Ah non ?

-Teal'c et Daniel… et vous aussi…

-C'est bizarre, mais je ne m'en souviens pas !

-Ce n'étaient que des projections de mon subconscient. Mais ça m'a aidée à tenir le coup. Et je n'avais pas respiré de gaz toxiques !

-Pourquoi, lorsque vous vous trouvez dans une situation désespérée, faut-il toujours que vous vous trouviez les meilleures raisons de mourir ?

-Parce qu'en dehors du SGC, je n'ai pas de vie… Bien sûr, j'ai Pete, mais… nos missions sont classées secret défense. Je ne peux même pas lui parler de mon travail ni de ce que je fais !

-Nous en sommes tous au même point !

-Mais…

-Carter !

-Je sais, mon Colonel. Rester positive. Mais j'ai tellement mal à la tête !

-Ce n'est qu'un effet des gaz, ça finira par passer ! Debout, Major !

-Je suis désolée, mon Colonel, je ne peux obéir à vos ordres.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Il l'empoigna par un bras et la força à se relever.

-En route !

Elle poussa un soupir résigné.

-Si vous voulez. Mais nous n'arriverons nulle part. Je crois que mon heure est venue.

-Ne dites pas de sottises ! Vous n'allez pas vous laisser tuer par un stupide gaz toxique ! Qu'est-ce que nous ferions sans vous ?

-Vous trouveriez d'autres scientifiques tout aussi compétents que moi. Le Docteur Mc Kay ou…

-En quelle langue il faut que je vous explique que les seuls scientifiques que je puisse supporter sont Daniel et vous ? Mc Kay est un abruti. Rothman – Dieu ait son âme – était un abruti. Et tous ces zozos que nous expédie régulièrement le Pentagone sont des abrutis.

-Pourtant, au début, vous ne supportiez pas plus Daniel que moi.

-Eh bien, j'ai révisé mon jugement ensuite !

-Comme vous pourriez le faire avec d'autres scientifiques.

-Non, Major !

-Et pourquoi ça, mon Colonel ?

-Parce que Daniel et vous, vous êtes des personnes exceptionnelles qui m'ont sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, ce dont sont totalement incapables des Mc Kay ou des Rothman. Et que sans vos plans débiles, je m'ennuierais !

-Mes plans débiles ?

-Oui, genre faire exploser une étoile ou passer une énorme astéroïde en hyperespace !

-Vous voulez dire que je vous manquerais, mon Colonel ?

-Vous savez très bien que oui !

-Pourquoi ?

Il commençait à bouillir d'impatience.

-Carter, vous savez très bien pourquoi ! Mais le moment n'est pas encore venu !

-Si, comme je le crois, mon cerveau est endommagé par les émanations que j'ai respirées, ce moment-là ne viendra jamais.

-Et si, comme je le crois, vous vous sortez de là, ce moment viendra. Un jour. Bientôt, peut-être.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

-Je le sais parce que je me fais vieux, que je pense tous les jours à ma future retraite et qu'il est hors de question que vous mouriez sans être venue au moins une fois dans le Minnesota !

-C'est une obsession, chez vous !

-En effet !

-Mon mal de crâne augmente…

-Si vous avez mal, c'est que vous n'êtes pas prête à mourir !

-D'où tenez-vous cette certitude absurde ?

-De nulle part. Je viens de l'inventer !

-Vous n'avez pas l'impression que le brouillard s'épaissit ?

-Plus vos pensées seront négatives, plus il s'épaissira ! Disparaître dans le brouillard, quelle horreur !

Elle se tût.

-Carter ?

-Vous n'avez peut-être pas tort…

-Vous voyez !

-Tout à l'heure, j'étais perdue dans le brouillard. Mais quand j'ai entendu votre voix, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il se dissipait un peu.

-Normal. Je dissiperais n'importe quel brouillard !

-Comment avez-vous su que le gaz du lac était mortel ?

-Daniel, tout comme vous, a percuté quand je lui ai dit que ça sentait les œufs pourris. Il m'a parlé d'un truc… au Cameroun…

-Le lac Nyos ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Ce genre de phénomène est exceptionnel, vous savez.

-Eh oui ! A équipe exceptionnelle, phénomènes exceptionnels !

Elle pouffa.

-Vous voyez bien, Major, que tout n'est pas perdu ! Vous riez encore !

-Parce que vous racontez n'importe quoi…

-Tant que ça vous fait oublier vos obsessions morbides… Vous avez toujours été comme ça ou c'est seulement depuis que vous êtes scientifique de haut niveau ?

-Depuis la mort de ma mère. J'avais tout juste quatorze ans.

-Je sais, je sais…

-La vie est souvent méchante et injuste.

-La vie n'y est pour rien, Carter ; la vie ne vous donne que la vie.

-Même après la… le départ de Charlie ?

-Quand mon fils est mort, je me suis engagé dans ce que je considérais comme une mission suicide.

-La première visite sur Abydos ?

-Oui. Là-bas, j'ai rencontré Skaara. Daniel m'a sauvé la vie, ainsi que celle de mes hommes. Quand je suis rentré, je me suis aperçu que je pouvais vivre malgré la mort de Charlie. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Croyez-moi, vous ne devez pas vivre dans le souvenir de votre mère, mais avec. Et vous verrez. Vous n'en donnerez qu'un peu plus de valeur au prix de votre propre vie.

-Après la mort de ma mère, je me suis dit que plus rien ne valait la peine.

-Et vous êtes devenue chef de bande.

-Oui. Au grand désespoir de mon père.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dû vous passer !

-Il n'a rien pu faire. Jusqu'au jour où il m'a récupérée aux Urgences d'un hôpital quelconque avec trois coups de couteau à cran d'arrêt dans le ventre.

-Le soir de cette fameuse scène à laquelle j'ai eu le grand honneur d'assister ?

-Oui. Nos rivaux étaient plus coriaces que nous ne l'avions imaginé.

-En tout cas, vous aviez un look d'enfer !

-Vous trouvez ?

-No future !

-C'était à peu près ça, oui.

Il crut discerner une vague lueur, au loin.

-Vous avez vu ça ?

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je l'ignore, mon Colonel.

-En tout cas, ça sera toujours mieux que ce satané brouillard !

-Mon Colonel…

-Carter ?

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer si je reviens ?

-Nous allons reprendre chacun nos petites vies paisibles… Je suppose qu'après ça, Hammond va vous accorder des vacances bien méritées et vous expédier loin de votre réacteur préféré ! Pete vous aura toute à lui…

-Vous n'êtes plus drôle du tout.

-Major, laissez le temps faire. Tout change un jour. Mais il faut savoir se montrer patient. Dites-moi… lorsque vous étiez coincée dans le X-303 toute seule au milieu de ce rémanent corrosif… je vous suis vraiment apparu ?

-Oui. Tardivement, mais vous êtes venu.

-Et… qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit ?

-A peu près le même genre de choses qu'ici. Ah… et vous étiez très mal habillé !

-Ah vraiment ?

-Des sandales avec un pantalon, c'était affreux !

-Vous croyez que j'ai si mauvais goût ?

-En général, non. Mais mon cerveau me jouait de drôle de tours, vous savez. Ce qui est assez étrange, c'est que…

-Quoi ?

-Teal'c essayait de me convaincre que tout était une illusion de mon esprit créée par nos mystérieux ennemis… et Daniel, lui, était persuadé que le nuage de gaz était animé d'une conscience et d'une volonté propres… Il voulait à toute fin que je communique avec la nébuleuse.

-Je reconnais bien là ce bon vieux Daniel ! Et moi ?

-Vous, vous m'avez convaincue de ne croire qu'en mes propres perceptions, de persévérer et d'agir selon mon intuition.

-Et qui avait raison ?

-Vous.

-Je vous l'ai toujours dit, je suis d'excellent conseil !

Elle sourit.

-La lumière se rapproche, on dirait, murmura-t-elle. J'ai peur, maintenant…

-Et de quoi, Major ?

-De retourner là-bas. Dans ce monde rempli de violence et de douleur… Ici, j'étais au calme, enfin…

-Vous n'étiez nulle part, Carter ! Là-bas, certes, il faut se battre, tous les jours, et souffrir souvent mille morts, et pleurer parfois… mais ça en vaut la peine, non ? Voyez tout ce que nous avons fait, tout ce que nous avons vécu… Ici, vous êtes en paix, mais vous êtes seule et vous n'avez rien ! Que des souvenirs et des fantômes qui vous hantent !

-Oui, c'est vrai…

Le brouillard se dissipa d'un seul coup. Jack ferma les yeux un instant, ébloui. Il sentit la main de Sam s'accrocher à la sienne. Mais quand il souleva à nouveau ses paupières, il se retrouva à l'infirmerie, sous les regards scrutateurs de Teal'c, Daniel et Janet.

-Quoi ? dit-il. J'ai dormi ?

Daniel sourit :

-Elle va s'en sortir, Jack.

-Ah bon ? Comment le savez-vous ?

L'archéologue lui fit un signe discret et Jack vit alors que la main de Sam s'était accrochée à la sienne.

-Qu'avez-vous vu, Colonel O'Neill ? demanda Teal'c.

-Du brouillard… du brouillard… encore du brouillard… est-ce que j'ai parlé du brouillard ?

Au même moment, Sam remua faiblement. Janet se précipita :

-Je crois que les protéines laissées par Jolinar ont encore fait des miracles ! Médicalement, il était improbable qu'elle s'en sorte !

-Pour une fois que les Tok'ras servent à quelque chose ! grogna Jack.

Il voulut se lever mais ne parvint pas à se défaire des doigts de Sam crispés sur les siens.

-Docteur !

-Attendez une minute, je crois qu'elle se réveille…

La jeune femme, en effet, commençait à battre des paupières. Janet ôta rapidement le masque à oxygène qui l'alimentait depuis des heures.

-Jack… marmonna-t-elle.

-Carter ?

-C'est fini…

-Oui, Major, terminé. Je vous l'avais dit : vous avez survécu ! Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien me lâcher la main… Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas votre contact, loin s'en faut, mais il faut que j'aille… enfin, quelque part, et je ne crois pas que ce soit assez grand pour que votre lit puisse y entrer ! D'ailleurs, je préfère faire ces choses-là seul avec moi-même !

Un faible sourire éclaira le visage de Sam. Elle lui lâcha la main.

-Ça ira, Major ?

-Oui… merci… pour tout…

-Mais vous me connaissez ! Un vrai Bon Samaritain !

-Hem…

Jack se retourna :

-Quelque chose à ajouter, Daniel ?

-Je m'en voudrais d'interrompre cette passionnante conversation, mais le Général vous demande pour un débriefing complet.

O'Neill esquissa une affreuse grimace :

-Déjà ! Docteur, vous savez que je vous aime plus que tout…

Frasier lui jeta un coup d'œil scrutateur.

-… vous ne pourriez pas lui dire que cette sympathique petite expérience m'a totalement épuisé et qu'à l'instar de mon Major, j'ai besoin du plus grand repos ?

Janet esquissa un sourire carnassier :

-Oh ! dit-elle. Je pourrais même ajouter que pour vous aider à vous endormir, je me suis vue obligée de vous injecter un léger sédatif…

-Et par injection, vous entendez…

-… seringue… souffla Sam depuis son oreiller, secouée par un rire silencieux.

-Mais je n'ai aucun problème d'insomnie, moi ! D'ailleurs, c'est automatique : dès que je m'allonge, je m'endors, un vrai réflexe ! Et je mérite bien quelques compensations pour avoir sauvé la vie de Carter !

Daniel, Janet et Sam échangèrent un regard de concertation. Puis Frasier se décida :

-Bon, dit-elle. D'accord. Pour la première et la dernière fois de votre carrière, je vais vous fournir une excuse auprès du Général. Regagnez vos quartiers !

-C'est-à-dire…

-Quoi, encore, Colonel ?

-Je me sens un peu faible… je ne pourrais pas rester ici ?... J'en profiterais, par la même occasion, pour soutenir le moral chancelant de mon Major…

-Ne profitez pas de la situation !

-Oh ! Quelles vilaines intentions vous me prêtez là, Doc !

-S'il vous plaît… murmura Sam. J'ai besoin de compagnie…

Janet les regarda longuement tour à tour, puis soupira :

-Ne me l'épuisez pas, Colonel, ou je vous promets une batterie de seringues énormes !

-Je serai sage comme une image ! assura Jack. D'ailleurs, il faut bien que quelqu'un reste pour empêcher Carter de retourner à son fichu labo !

-Et comme par hasard, il faut que ce soit vous ! ironisa Daniel. Pourquoi pas Janet ou moi ?

-Parce que notre cher Doc, si ça s'avère nécessaire, ne trouvera rien de mieux que de l'assommer avec une dose de sédatif pour éléphant ; et que vous, comme toujours, vous voudrez parlementer !

-Alors que vous, par la seule force de votre immense talent de persuasion, vous allez la convaincre de rester au lit ?

-Absolument ! Je vous signale au passage que c'est vous qui vouliez que je fasse cette expérience débile. Alors, ne venez pas vous plaindre !

-O'Neill / Jackson, 1-0… marmotta Sam. Daniel, Janet, s'il vous plaît… Sans lui, je serais encore dans le coma… ou pire.

Un peu vexé, Daniel sortit de l'infirmerie, tandis que Janet regagnait son bureau. Jack eut un sourire victorieux.

-Et voilà, Major ! Vous voyez que je suis très persuasif !

-Daniel a l'air fâché.

-Bah, deux ou trois petites traductions préhistoriques et il n'y pensera même plus ! Alors ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Vaseuse… J'ai l'impression de sortir d'une anesthésie de vingt-quatre heures.

-Le Doc a raison sur un point : vous avez besoin de repos.

-Je crois que oui…

-Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'avez pas jugé utile de mettre votre masque à gaz quand vous étiez au bord du lac ?

-Parce que je l'avais laissé au camp.

-Vraiment, Major ?

-J'ai fait une erreur, je sais… Mais je n'avais pas envisagé la possibilité que les sédiments du lac aient pu être malmenés… Ce phénomène est tellement rare !... Et ensuite, j'ai couru mais le nuage de gaz était bien plus rapide.

-Décidément, vous êtes accro aux nuages !

Il regarda autour de lui : l'infirmerie était bel et bien vide. Avec une douceur inattendue, il lui reprit la main et murmura :

-Bonne nuit, Major. C'est le moment d'y retourner, dans vos nuages. Mais ceux-là ne mettront pas votre vie en danger…

Elle ferma les yeux, sourit et s'endormit aussitôt.

FIN


End file.
